


Best Surprise Ever

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [6]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman makes a delivery to where they are hiding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Surprise Ever

The call from Rome caught Brian off guard. In the events of everything that had happened, he had lost his ability to keep track of both Rome and what was happening at the hospital.

Rome had come to his rescue, again, and found out where they had moved her, kept an eye on it while dodging witness protection. Brian would owe him forever, and was really looking forward to what was coming...he just didn't know how to break it to them.

"Dom...Mia...ride with me!" he called, hoping he'd find words before they got to the air strip.

"What's up, Bri?" Dom rumbled, but he went along for now. If they were having to run again, it would have been all cars, not 'ride with'.

"Got to meet someone at the airstrip..." he said, watching as Mia's face got dark with suspicion. "Don't worry, it will be fine!" Brian promised. "It's a couple of friends." //Leave it at that, because they won't believe until they see.//

`~`~`~`~`

The plane touched down, and Brian's first thought was Rome had probably screamed bloody murder at Tej for trying to get them killed on a stick kite held together by duct tape.

Then both Rome and his companion were walking off the thing, and he forgot just how dilapidated the plane was in the flare of pain as Mia's nails sliced into his arm where she was holding it.

"Letty?!" came Dom's incredulous roar of her name. Mia, though was stock still, oblivious to the blood seeping around her nails until Brian physically removed her hand from his arm.

"Mia?" he asked softly, vaguely aware of Letty in Dom's arms, a tight hug being shared between the former lovers.

Mia shook her head, stepping away from him, walking forward to where her brother...and Letty...were. As if Letty knew, she pushed Dom away from her, turning, eyes searching Mia's face.

"Mia...my Mia," the Hispanic woman said, almost too soft for Brian to hear.

It didn't matter, though, because the next moment had Mia in Letty's arms, passion that nearly blazed in the kiss they were sharing. Rome came up alongside his best friend forever, grinning at the dumbfounded expression on Brian's face.

"Beautiful, ain't they cuz? At least now I ain't got to worry about your ass and the woman," Rome told him.

Brian gave him a half-hearted shove, then looked up at Dom to see he was just as much at a loss for this development.

The women just kept kissing.


End file.
